He Could Be The One
by Caatty
Summary: Viñeta/AU/TH/Fluff. Bella y Edward tuvieron un inocente noviazgo cuando eran pequeños, y terminaron por razones tontas. Edward se fue del pueblo y no se volvieron a ver, eso hasta que él volvió a pedirle una segunda oportunidad. ¿Aceptara Bella?


**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece, solo esto.  
**Summary:** Viñeta/AU/TH/Fluff. Bella y Edward tuvieron un inocente noviazgo cuando eran pequeños, y terminaron por razones tontas. Edward se fue del pueblo y no se volvieron a ver, eso hasta que él volvió a pedirle una segunda oportunidad. ¿Aceptara Bella?

* * *

«he's always on my mind and, I'm goin' crazy»  
_(el siempre esta en mi mente y me estoy volviendo loca)__

* * *

_

**He Could Be The One  
**_(él podría ser el indicado)_

Lo odiaba. Maldito. Era un idiota, un idiota por haberme dejado, aquí, en Forks. Y todo fue por una estupidez "Mike Newton me dijo que tu me odiabas, ¡No te quiero ver nunca más, Isabella Swan!" y luego yo "Jessica me dijo que tú creías que yo era tonta, ¡Te odio, Edward Cullen!"

Y así termino nuestro noviazgo. Nuestro inocente noviazgo que tuvimos a los doce años.

Edward se fue de Forks, y yo me quedé aquí, triste. Perder a tu primer novio a los doce años no es nada lindo y ¡Menos cuando lo pierdes por una razón tan tonta!

Ahora, con diecisiete años, seguía detestando a Edward; por haberse dejado influenciar por las palabras de ese vil de Mike Newton. Yo nunca dije que lo odiaba, pero él sí le había dicho a Jessica que _yo_ era tonta.

No sabía porque aún, luego de todos estos años, seguía pensando en Edward. En ese idiota. Su cabello cobrizo que siempre se encontraba despeinado, esa sonrisa torcida suya que me hacía sonrojar, o los ojos verdes esmeraldas que tanto me gustaban. Nunca había salido de mi mente.

—¡Bella! —ese grito chillón me hizo volver a la realidad.

—¿Qué ocurre, Alice? —pregunté mientras pestañeaba.

—¿Otra vez pensando en Edward Cullen? —sonó más una afirmación que una pregunta. Solo pude asentir débilmente mientras le daba una mascada a una manzana. Era la hora del almuerzo—. Demonios, Bella, a pasado tanto tiempo, no es posible que aún pienses en él.

Me encogí de hombros sin poder decir nada, ya que ella estaba en lo cierto. Siempre teníamos la misma conversación.

Alice había llegado aquí hace un mes, aproximadamente. Fue raro, ya que ella estaba enterada de todo lo que me había ocurrido con Edward. "Te he _visto_ todos estos años, Bella, desde que tengo cinco, por eso se más o menos lo que te paso" fue lo primero que me dijo al verme. Éramos inseparables desde ese día. Era una buena chica.

El día transcurrió como siempre, nada especial. De vez en cuando volvía a pensar en Edward, y a enojarme. ¡Arg! ¿¡Por qué se había ido de Forks el muy tonto!?

—Sé que algo bueno te pasara hoy, Bella. Solo… no habrás la puerta luego que llegues a casa —me hizo saber Alice cuando terminaron las clases.

Esas palabras hicieron que la curiosidad e intriga se apoderaran de mi. _Nunca apuestes contra Alice_, esa era la lección que había aprendido en todo el tiempo pasado con ella.

Al llegar a mi casa no alcance ni a subir el primer escalón de la escalera cuando escuche como tocaban la puerta. _Alice dijo que no la abriera_, me recordé. Así que no me moleste en moverme ni un poco para voltearme y abrir la puerta.

Mi corazón latía desbocado ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Solo esperaba que no fuera un asesino enserie. Escuche como se abría la puerta, y mi corazón aumento más su ritmo; tenía unas enormes ganas de voltearme; de saber quien era esa persona. No me pude contener, me volteé y…

—Bella —dijo el desconocido con voz aterciopelada—, Oh, Bella. ¡Eres tu!

Un momento, ese no era un desconocido. ¡Era Edward! Ese cabello cobrizo, esos ojos, la sonrisa… ¡Solo podía ser él!

—¡Edward! —exclamé como una loca antes de correr hacía él y lanzarme a sus brazos. Rodeo mi cintura con fuerza y me hizo girar.

Ambos chillábamos palabras incoherentes como niños chiquitos que acababan de encontrar a sus padres luego de perderse en el centro comercial. Me sentía feliz, completa, increíblemente hiperactiva. No estaba enojada con Edward, todo el enojo, odio, rencor que sentía por él hace un rato se había desvanecido… para convertirse en…

—¡Eres tu! —exclamamos a la vez mientras nos separábamos para mirarnos a la cara. Edward tenía sus manos en mis mejillas ahora, y yo las mías en los costado de su cabeza acariciando sus cabellos.

Me di cuenta que todos estos años, no estuve odiando a Edward, si no, amándolo. Nunca lo deje de amar. Solo… estaba enojada, por el hecho de no tenerlo conmigo y lo disfrazaba de enojo para no admitir que lo amaba; ¡Siempre lo ame!

Al final, Mike Newton le había dicho una vil mentira a Edward; Jessica me había mentido a mí, ambos se unieron para separarnos a Edward y a mi, en esos tiempos. Edward me dijo que no dejo de pensar en mi en ningún momento. Había vuelto a Forks con la misión de pedirme otra oportunidad, ¿Qué le conteste? ¿No es obvio?

* * *

**Cata al habla:  
**Viñeta. Inspiración fue Hannah Montaba [otra vez]  
Pasen por mi blog! allí hay más info sobre esta viñeta datos curiosos:  
_http : // queen - c- isback. blogspot. com/_ [sin los espacios]


End file.
